


The Mutiny

by OMEGA1979



Series: The misadventures of Peter Udonta [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Beating, Coma, Fatherhood, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMEGA1979/pseuds/OMEGA1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little flashback to three year old Peter Udonta, and the Mutiny that changed a young Ravagers life</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mutiny

**Author's Note:**

> Right, this is for and dedicated to anime-queen46 (on ffnet) who gave me the idea, and inspired the fanfic fairies who had deserted me at the moment. A little flashback to three year old Peter, and the Mutiny that changed a young Ravagers life.

The Mutiny 

All around Peter were the sounds of yelling and gunfight, as the toddler run through the decks, deep inside all he felt was terror, this wasn't like before, as faces run past him, their blasters drawn and no one noticed him, their eye forward in concentration and a flash of red.

He knew he had to run back to his quarters and hide under the bed, but suddenly it seemed a long way away as his three-year-old legs made a small echo on the metal, he had no idea what was going on, but he knew it was trouble and suddenly he was scared, very scared. He wanted to run to Dad and Daddy, but they were in charge, and he had to be brave, as he felt that something was chasing after him and tried to run faster, but he was only three and little…and very, very scared

Turning into a deserted hallway, he was suddenly confused, he knew most of the Eclector decks, but this felt different, even though he knew it wasn't as somewhere in the distance he heard the sounds of what he knew was blasters being fired and he wanted to run to daddy…daddy would make everything better, as the the sounds of two voices drifted through the air "We can't get to the Captain, he's holding firm, the bastard"

"Ah, who cares, just get that bastard kid of his, he'll do whatever we say when we have his little throat in my hands". Peter could hear the sneer in the voice and tried to stop the tear rolling down his face, as made his feet move across the deck aware of heavy footsteps getting louder…for him, they were looking for him. He tried to run faster and was aware of someone else coming up behind him, as he turned his head as the Xandarians hand grabbed him around the waist, and Peter looked up into the face of the Ravager.

"Just don't say anything, you have to say quiet…you have to say quiet". The Ravager whispered as with his one free hand he managed to rip open an air vent and before Peter could say anything, he was pushed inside, the metal felt cold against his body, as he caught the fear in the Ravagers eyes.

For some reason he tried to remember his name, as the Xandarian gave him a small smile and closed the vent, now Peter could only see through the grid and wondered if he should move back, but then he could get lost…he knew that so he stayed put, as he saw the Ravager...what was his name? As the footsteps got closer, and Peter saw the total fear in his face as the two Kree turned the corridor, and before Peter could blink, they had rounded on the Ravager.

"You…we know he's here, where is the brat?". The pink skin of the Kree's seemed to glow with anger, they were tall very tall and their faces were menacing, as Peter just held his breath, he often played hide and seek with his parents, but this was different, this was terrifying, as the Ravager played ignorant.

"What brat? I've seen no boy here" the Xandarian claimed, his voice shaking slightly.

"You lying fucker, I've can see it all over your face…you've hidden him somewhere" one of them claimed, Peter couldn't tell them apart, as he took a deep breath. "I've seen no one, just you two bastards". He claimed, as in retaliation, one of the Kree's pulled the dagger from its sheath and held it to his throat. "I said…where is the boy?"

For as second Peter say a dart of grit in the Ravagers eyes, one he knew from his parents, as the Xandarian, no Proctom, his name was Proctom. Peter remembered as he just smiled but said in a mature tone "You'll have to kill me first, you pathetic sack of shit".

Then Peter watched, in horror as the other one, the one not holding the blade, drove his fist against Proctom's face, and the young Ravager stumbled back, the impact clearly breaking his jaw, but he never fell as the blood begun to trickle from his mouth "You're a feisty little bastard aren't you?" one of them sneered, as they both rounded on Proctom, who couldn't stop the scared look on his face, that made him look younger than he was "You'll have to kill me...before…I tell you anything".

Proctom managed to get out, as a second blow encountered his face, which finally caused his legs to fall to the deck. Peter watched as blood begun to seep down his head, blue blood which looked strange. "Where is the boy?" The Kree's demanded as the blade was pushed into Proctom's cheek. "I'll never tell you". Proctom managed to get out in a small gasp…and that was the last thing he said, as the boot came up and slammed down onto his head, forcing him to crash to the deck on his back.

Peter immediately slammed his hand over his mouth, as the sound of the boots pounded into Proctom's head as Peter could hear the sounds of bone breaking in his head, admits the sight of the blueness of his blood now spreading over the deck.

He tried to take his eyes away, he know he couldn't scream, but he wanted too he wanted to scream and cry for his parents instead of watching this terrible thing happening as Proctom's face became a mess of breaks and blood.

They kept going for minutes, which seemed like hours as in the distance he could hear the faint sounds of the Yaka arrow but thought it was in his mind, as the sounds of Dad's whistle begun to get stronger. The Kree's looked up just in time as Peter watched the arrow enter the one with the dagger's head from out the back, lips parted and eyes widened as he fell back to the deck with a thud. His empty eyes staring up at Peter through the vent, looking straight at him, as he heard a pair of familiar footsteps getting closer, and the tear he had been holding in begun to spill from his toddler eyes.

"Try to take over the ship, you fucker! Try to hurt my boy". The voice of Kraglin, Daddy sounded like a sneer, more pissed then upset, as Peter watched the Yaka arrow turn in the air, as the whistle's pitch grew stronger, as it turned in the air seeking the next target. There were no words from the Kree still standing, he knew he was screwed as a look crossed his face as he looked at the Captain and First Mate, as the arrow entered from the back. Eyes widened in horror and perhaps he didn't realise he was dead as he slumped forward, his blood coming out in like a fountain.

All was silence for a moment as Peter still safe in the vent heard the voices of his parents. "He's here I can smell him". Yondu claimed his voice tense as a blue shadow stepped past Peter followed by a slightly shorter pale face and Peter could contain it no longer "Dad". He screamed, as hands found the vent and lifted it open.

Suddenly Peter was in his parent's arms, unable to contain the tears as he felt Yondu grip him tighter. "It's Ok, you're safe". He heard the stern but comforting voice of his dad, as Kraglin took in the Xandarian on the floor and Peter looked up "Is he dead…is he dead?" Peter screamed as Kraglin ignored the blood spreading over the deck and checked Proctom's caved in neck for a pulse. "No, but it's not good". He stated, looking back at his son and mate, as Peter cried some more. "He saved me…he put me in the vent. Don't let him die daddy, please don't let him die". Peter begged totally hysterical and dug his fingers into the leather of Yondu's coat. "Don't let him die daddy".

Peter kept repeating, his fear giving way to shock as Kraglin summoned for the medics, who were in the midst of treating others came one after the other, and Peter watched as they lent over Proctom, ignoring the dead Kree's and tried to stabilise him. A tube was put in his throat which produced a sickening squelching sound, as blood was being drawn out of him, his face was so caved in, all of thought it was a lost cause, but an order was an order and that was it.

In the end Proctom was taken to the Med Bay, everyone else had sustained minor injuries and was kicked out so the medics could care for him. The Young Xandarian was a mess, as Peter who was taken home until he was cleaned and calmed down, courtesy of some medication since he was hysterical and wanted to see the only person who was currently fighting for his life a few decks below.

Cuddled in his parent's bed that night, he heard snitches of conversation in his drug-addled exhausted brain. "Coma…head caved in…brave bastard". He knew who they were talking about, but knew Proctom was still alive.

The next morning everyone else had to deal with the aftermath of the mutiny as the Eclector was put back together again, and Yondu vowed to screen his crew better from now on, as Peter was unnaturally quiet and both Yondu and Kraglin had no idea what to do. In the end they left him with Iztel in the mess hall, since their first priority had to be the ship, even if it pained them to do so, as Peter sat obediently doing his lessons on his pad or drawing pictures with his crayons.

When Yondu and Kraglin picked him up after a few hours, their toddler buried himself into Kraglin's neck and passed Yondu a picture. "Can you give it to him…the one who saved me?" He whispered, the first words he had said for ages, as Yondu studied the image Peter had given him, of Proctom, with a smiling face and his red coat, with a smaller Peter standing next to him, a big "Thank you" had been written in the shaky letters of a child just learning to write, as Yondu just smiled and nodded

A few days later, Peter eventually returned to his old self, as both Kraglin and Yondu checked on the unconscious Ravager every day who was showing signs of improvement, and could now breathe on his own.

It was the moment they were both on the Bridge, they had a discreet summons on their communicators, as they both headed down to the Med Bay, Both of them knew they still had to perform their roles as Captain and First Mate, but this was the Ravager who had cut the baby when he was still cargo, and saved his life as their son. That couldn't be ignored no matter what.

Proctom was still coming too, surrounded by medics who were trying to stabilise and hydrate him,

Yet the bleary Xandarian as his eyes focused at the pair in front of him still managed to freeze, which caused a stab of pity to fly through Kraglin. Having observed the Ravager over the last two years, he knew the rest of the crew had cast him into exile and apart from missions he sat and ate alone. Yondu had also noticed that he didn't drink which they both put down to that fateful day.

Suddenly Yondu didn't know what to say, he was Captain first and foremost, but Kraglin as always knew the right thing. "Thank you, for saving our son…we owe you for that". Proctom looked like he was trying to find the right words, as he managed to get out through dry lips "We're even". He finally said, the words making him exhausted. "Well, Peter did that picture for you…he thinks you're his new hero, and he wants to see you when you're up".

Proctom nodded, glanced at the picture and swiftly passed out again, an occupational hazard over the last few days, as Yondu and Kraglin, their feelings clear made their way back to the Bridge.

It was five days later that Proctom finally left the Med Bay, part of his brain had been removed so he was on light duties for a while but had been informed that his pay hadn't changed, he had even received a bonus from Yondu for his actions during the mutiny and the twenty-year-old noticed the nods of respect and conversation he had been receiving from the crew. After two years in a purgatory of his own making, he found it disconcerting as he travelled to the mess hall for something to eat.

At this time of day there was only two people, Iztel being the master chef he was…and the toddler Peter Udonta, which caused Proctom to hesitate as he stepped into the room and Peter just looked up and beamed "You're awake…did you get the picture?", which caused Proctom to nod, the gesture giving him a slight headache, and a pained look crossed his face "It was nice…thank you". His voice came out in a whisper from his vocals cords being damaged by the Kree's, which would take a while to heal.

"Proctom, sit down next to Peter for a bit". Stated Iztel who didn't look up, and even though Iztel wasn't the Captain, though in a previous life he could have been, Proctom obeyed and slid in next to the toddler who was holding his pad in his hand, but looking up at the Xandarian with his innocent face, and just smiled which made Proctom feel awkward to the extreme. "What are you doing?" the Xandarian finally said to break the silence, hating how his voice sounded "Trying to read to Iztel… Can you read to me?" The three-year-old pushed the pad towards Proctom, who only looked at the words, which made no sense and just shook his head which produced another wave of pain. "I can't read" he finally said, which caused Peter to blink "Oh Ok".

The toddler looked disappointed, but Proctom couldn't explain his previous life on a slave ship, where work and pain were his education so didn't as Iztel finally looked up, writing something on a small piece of paper "Peter, why don't you take this message to Kraglin for me, tell him it's very important…there's ten units in it for you" He supplied at the end, which is all Peter needed since he loved taking messages, especially if he got paid, after all he wasn't the Captain's son for nothing, immediately dashed out of the room with a quick "good buy" and "thank you" to the pair.

Peter disappeared as Iztel holding a glass of water sat next to the young Xandarian and pulled out his own pad, as he squinted his fading eyes at the Ravagers stitched wound. "Well, that's going to scar, isn't it". He finally said, as Proctom found the words to say "Well I scarred the boy…so it's even". He finally croaked out as Proctom just shook his head "Don't give me that bullshit; what you did was bloody brave, saving that boy. And I know their grateful, so don't be too hard on yourself…got it" which caused Proctom to smile, hoping his conscious could eventually feel it, as Iztel pulled out his own pad. "Besides to that boy, you're a hero, so if they're going to trust you, and I know they do. You're going to learn to read".

Proctom blinked and almost laughed, he was twenty and had never picked up a book, what he knew he knew from observation not books., a sentiment he voiced out loud which the one armed Ravager counted with a "I don't give a shit, you're going to learn to read, besides I just informed Yondu and Kraglin this, and I'm going to need a reader, my vison won't last forever…got it". The words seemed to have an effect on Proctom, who could only whisper "Won't his parents mind". Something Iztel replied with a laugh "That kid of theirs would have died in his first week, if I didn't feed him, so they owe me…and they know it" As he opened his pad and pulled up the Xandarian alphabet "By the way, does you head hurt". Proctom shook his head, as Iztel reconised the gesture and just grinned "It will, my boy it will".

Two decks up, Kraglin had come across his son, as the boy passed on the note in his hand, and had the permission to keep the units, which he slid into his pocket, "Proctom's mine…one hour a day. No deductions in wages. Got it!" He mouthed out loud, as his son jumped into his arms for a cuddle. Curiosity overtook the first mate as holding his son in his arms, he travelled down to the mess hall, but got as far to see Proctom still with the Pad in his hands as the almost blind Iztel helped him understand the words, which most Ravagers took for granted, and still holding his son backed away from the room and just smiled, thinking perhaps he should make sure that all the Ravagers could read, something he would run past Yondu that night.

"Proctom's nice, daddy". Peter said suddenly, a sentence they knew he would never say if he knew the truth about the scar on his shoulder "Yeah he is". Kraglin confirmed "And when he's all better, who don't I ask him to teach you some ship maintenance". A comment that made Peter nod his head excitedly and Kraglin knew that the small select group of Ravagers that were given the task of taking care of Peter had just gained a new member.

The end


End file.
